Birthday BASH! (COMPLETE)
by SorA-DokiDoki
Summary: It's Vegeta's Birthday and Goku and his sons have a little present for him...whatever could it be?


**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Dragon Ball Z nor Do I own the manga and anime_**

**_:( Oh well, But Hope you guys enjoy this One shot._**

**Birthday Fun**

**

* * *

**

"GOKU!" Chi Chi called out to her husband. It was a Saturday morning and the Son family were getting ready to visit Vegeta and his family. Vegeta was turning - and Bulma decided to throw him a surprise party. "We can't be late. I still have to help Bulma cook, and you know you saiyans eat mounds of food." ChiChi crossed her arms.

Goku and Goten walked downstairs and smiled at ChiChi. "What's with those grin?" ChiChi asked as she opened the door. "Dad and I got the best present for Vegeta" 15 year old Goten nudged his Dad. "Hahah, He's gonna LOVE it" Goku laughed and winked at Goten. "Well, whatever. Hurry up and get in the car" Chi Chi shrugged and walked out the door, with Goku and Goten right behind.

* * *

"BULLA!" Trunks yelled "Give me back my shirt!" He chased after his sister, who was 7. The Brief house was loud with the footsteps of the two kids running around the house. "Trunks. Bulla. Stop running around the house and help me prepare the things for you know what" Bulma glanced over to Vegeta who was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. Trunks and Bulla stopped running and looked at their mom. "Kaay" The said in unison. "Hon, aren't you going to train?" Bulma leaned forward and looked Vegeta straight in the eye. "Ya...later" Vegeta answered and went back to reading his paper. Bulma gave a sigh and looked at the clock. "_How am I gonna get him out of the house?_" Bulma gave a 'stressed out' look. Trunks looked at his mom then to Bulla, who also had a worried face on her. Trunks gave a sigh and walked over to his dad. "Dad..." Trunks called out. Vegeta looked up just in time for Trunks to land a punch square in his face. Bulma and Bulla both gave out a loud gasp and held their hands in front of their mouths. Trunks stepped back and looked at his dad, who had a bloody nose. A black aurora surrounded Vegeta. He stood up and gave a glare to Trunks "You asking for a fight boy?" Vegeta grunted and wiped the blood from his face. Trunks nervously smiled before sticking his tongue out. "If you can catch up with me..Pops" Trunks laughed and bolted to the door. Vegeta felt a vein pop and bolted after Trunks, leaving Bulma and Bulla in a living room of mess. "Well, At least he's out of the house" Bulma sighed and rolled up her sleeves. "Let's get cracking sweety." She winked at Bulla. _"Hope you survive, Trunks." _Bulma closed the door and started to get ready for the surprise party. "Ah, Mom...Trunks-Neechan forgot his shirt" Bulla held up Trunks' blue shirt. A sweat drop fell on Bulma's face, she sighed and walked away.

* * *

"WHOA!" Goten Yelled as a big wave of energy passed their car. "Did you see that? Something just flew by us!"

"Where, Where" Pan, Gohan's daughter, leaped unto Goten's lap and frantically looked for that something.

"Well, it's gone now" Goten laughed as he played airplane with Pan.

"I think that was Trunks and Vegeta" Goku looked at Chi Chi

"Maybe" She answered and shrugged.

Chi Chi landed the car in the back yard and everyone piled out. "Hey there everyone!" Bulma walked out the house and greeted everyone. "Trunks got Vegeta out of the house, so we better set up before they get back" Bulma winked. Everyone went inside and started to set the decorations around the house and set the food and gifts on the table. At the side, Goku and Goten were busy giggling to themselves as they set the big present for Vegeta on the table. "What are you guys doing?" Gohan sneaked up on the two giving them a scare.

"N-Nothing" Goten laughed nervously.

Gohan suspected something was up between the two and just gave them the raised eyebrow look "Mhm"

"Well, It's Gohan. Let's tell him" Goku laughed and slapped the back of Gohan's back making him fall over. "Opps"

Gohan slowly got up and rubbed his back "Tell me..Tell me" He said with excitement of a five year old kid.

"WELL..." Goku got closer to Gohan's ear and whispered him what was in Vegeta's present. Gohan listened and nodded. "A-are you serious!" Gohan's eyes widened and looked at the two. Goku nodded in confirmation while Goten tried to contain his laughter. When Gohan knew they weren't kidding, he burst into laughter.

"You three!" Chi Chi called out. "Come help carry these food!"

The three looked at each other and grinned as they looked at the present one last time before walking to the kitchen to help with the preparations.

* * *

"TRUNKKKKSS!" Vegeta yelled after his son. "Come fight me like a man! Stop running away!"

"Doesn't this remind you of when we played tag, when I was a kid" Trunks yelled back.

"Tch"

The two had been flying all over the world for a few hours now before Trunk's watch beeped and Bulma's face popped on screen "Bring him home honey" Bulma smiled "and wear a shirt before you catch a cold" Trunks looked at himself and became red when he saw that he had no shirt on. "Opps" He grinned. "Kay, will be there in 10 minutes!" He turned off the watch and looked back at his Dad. "Try and Catch me!" He smiled and turned super saiyan before blasting off. "Damn you!" Vegeta grunted then turned super saiyan as well. "You think you can outrun your old man, huh!"

"Kay everyone...They should be here soon!" Bulma announced. Everyone hid and Bulma flicked the lights off. They all quietly waited for the white door to slide open. Suddenly the walls blasted open. Trunks crashed inside the house and looked at everyone. "I'm Back" He smiled and laughed. He stumbled to stand when he was suddenly blasted towards the wall when Vegeta blasted into the house. Everyone jumped up when they saw his face and yelled "SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY VEGETA!" Poppers and horns went off, giving Vegeta a scare and making him jump. Everyone smiled and gave Vegeta a hug. Vegeta, still in shock, didn't refuse the hugs. Bulma gave him a kiss on the lips to wake him from his daze and Bulla jumped his leg giving him a bear hug. Everyone paused to see Vegeta's reaction. A smile slowly grew on his face, then he went totally red. "Tch, Thanks Everyone" He laughed and brushed his head. "The King of Saiyans has finally smiled!" Goku yelled and giving Vegeta a good pat on the back. On the other hand Trunks was still getting up from the floor.

Few hours passed and everyone enjoyed the party. Dinner was inhaled by the Saiyans and the games well played between the friends and family. Finally, the moment Goku, Gohan, and Goten have been waiting for, present time. "Hey, hey Vegeta..." Goku called out. He was holding the present he and goten wrapped together. "For me?" Vegeta grabbed the box and opened it quickly. Everyone all had eyes on him to see what he got, but was surprised at Vegeta's face turning bright red. There was a pause and Vegeta looked up at Goku "KAKAROT!" He yelled as he pulled out a bra and thong with a note pinned on saying "Enjoy!" Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks fell to the floor laughing and clutching their stomachs. Everyone else either shook their heads or was gawking. Vegeta threw the garments to Bulma before bolting towards the four guys on the floor. "RUN!" Goku yelled still laughing. The four got up and bolted for the door, still laughing their heads off. Vegeta was right behind with a small smile on his face "Sheesh. What a troublesome family and friends I have" He said to himself and caught up , still smiling

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked it =] don't forget to review :D Thanks and have a uber-duper day :D_**


End file.
